A combined heat and power (CHP for short) system may include electric power systems (EPSs for short) and central heating systems (CHSs for short). For example, the CHP system may include CHP units, non-CHP thermal units, wind farms and heating boilers. The CHP units are configured to generate electricity for the EPSs and useful heat for the CHSs at the same time. However, utilization of wind power in the CHP system has encountered a critical problem in winter. For example, the wind resources are abundant but the electricity load is insufficient. More seriously, a significant conflict exists between the CHSs and wind power utilization. CHSs are supplied by the CHP units, and the generation output of a CHP unit is determined solely by the heat load demand A typical daily residential heat load curve peak occurs at nighttime, which is exactly when the daily curve of wind power peaks. Due to heating supply priority, CHP units must generate a large amount of electricity overnight, and thus wind power generation must be restricted. This conflict between the central heating supply and wind power utilization exists in urban areas with CHSs all over the world.